undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
UTAUWikiTale
Note:Nin10doGmod is an old blocked account but due to this being non-canon the name will not change for his new account see here.'' UTAUWikiTale is an AU where Ink!Sans gets lost in the code of the wiki.This AU is a WIP and non-canonical to Inktale. Basically users replace the monsters. UndertaleAUwikipersonandthingshad the idea in the first place but has handed over maintenance to the author of the blog series (LunaD Version/Canon Version) LunaDeaminac. Ask her for a role. CHARACTERS UndertaleAUwikipersonandthings * King of the Undertale AU Wiki * Replaces Asgore's role. * They are kind of lazy and often found staring of to the distance.Other than that he's never quiet. * Was left by Createsans after she left to clean up unpopular AU's. * Protector of the big three:Underswap,Underfell,and Outertale. * Lives in the Hallway of Three. 1WikiConstructionTemmie1 * Lives in the Average Area Pt1. * Hangs out with PAPYRUS IS THE BEST22. * Very relaxed. Is often called to help the leader/king. * He takes the role of Sans who's role is mixed with Bob. * His semi-canon fight is ''HERE *Close friend to Createsans. PAPYRUS IS THE BEST22 * He takes the role of Papyrus. * He wants to fix some sort of big error so that he can prove he has what it takes to be an administrator. * Lives in Average area but sometimes goes to the first part of the Lesser Area. * He hangs out with 1WikiConstructionTemmie1 Createsans * Takes Toriel's role. * Left the Greater Area and decided to clean up the AUs. * Very parental towards Ink. * They don't want Ink to leave the Lesser Area as people care about the pages beyond there. Fandom User * Takes role of Froggit. All Fandom User's personalities are different, except for disliking a random Administrator. * They all simultaneously hate and fear Createsans. LunaDeaminac * Takes role of Napstablook. * Lives anywhere. Can be called at any place but is generally found in Lesser Area and Average Area Pt2, usually editing. * She is cold, cynical and sarcastic but doesn't enjoy conflict and has a sense of humour. Conversations between her and Ink are short and to the point. She enjoys bringing order and structure to the Wiki. * She wrote a opener to the AU and her first encounter with Ink. It is completely canon. Bone Apetit * Takes role of Undyne * Lives the Average Area pt2 * Yo Bone, fill in your personality here, kay? TheNitroFlamer * Takes the role of Mettaton. * He's EX Form (which he calls his DELTA form) looks more like Underswap Napstabot than Undertale Mettaton. * Lives in Greater Area but used to live in Average Area pt2. * He is slightly less flamboyant and greatly more nerdy than UT Mettaton. * Rather than hosting a popular TV series, he hosts a popular internet show. * He has a side business by making sprites for the Wiki which replaces the MTT branded items. * He works on his side business more than his actual career. * He chooses the nickname TNF, but most people call him Nitro (He doesn't mind.) Ink!Sans (non-Canon to Inktale) * Ink is the main protagonist in this AU and takes the role of Frisk. * He gets attacked by the users because his brush leaks paint on pages, essentially vandalising the article by accident. * He also isn't supposed to be there making it that so administrators will also attack him. Deletey the Deleted Page * Takes the role of Flowey. * An old deleted page folded into an origami flower. * Backstory here and he enters the AU here. * 'Friendliness pellets' are replaced with 'Constructive Criticism' * The constructive criticism is actually offensive and pointless comments. * His motto is "Spam or be spammed!" * He wants to vandalize the wiki. Construction Temlings * They take the roles of the Temmies, that aren't Bob. * Not very smart. * Always trying to build things but not to a great standard. ColbaltTails * Takes role of Moldsmall. 6DragonSlayer9 * Takes role of random Hotland monster * Nicknamed David AU changes * 'Determination' is replaced with 'Inspiration'. * The SOUL is changed to SKILL and is a brush rather than a heart. * Incentive to create has replaced HP. * TALENT replaces LOVE and stands for Tarnish, Abuse, Lie, Enrage, and Noxiously Taunt. * EXP has yet to change. (suggestions welcome) * Attacks have been replaced by vandalising and hateful comments. LOCATIONS Lesser Area * Createsans,Fandom User,LunaDeaminac,ColbaltTails,and Undertake can be found here. * Holds unpopular AUs and a lot of articles in need of cleanup. * This place represents The Ruins. Average Area Pt1 * Undertake,1WikiConstructionTemmie1,(other monster/user),Fandom User,and LunaDeaminac can be found here. * This place represents Snowdin. Average Area Pt2 *PAPYRUS IS THE BEST22, 1WikiConstructionTemmie1, LunaDeaminac, Construction Temlings, Createsans and Fandom User can be found here. * This place represents WaterFall. Behind The Scenes * LunaDeaminac,Failed Re-Creation, and Nin10doGmod can be found here * Where the Category pages and templates are stored * This place represents the True Lab Greater Area * UndertaleAUwikipersonandthings (found by StoryShift and runs away as soon as they appear on the screen) 1WikiConstructionTemmie1 (Found selling Tem Flakes instead of Hot Dogs like Sans),Fandom User, and (soon to be added) can be found here * This place represents Hotland * Well known AU's can be found here Security Zone * Nin10doGmod,Fandom User,ColbaltTails,and LunaDeaminac can be found here * Nin10doGmod's Page can be found here. It replaces MTT Hotel and Alphys's Lab * Replaces The Core * Entrance to Behind The Scenes is in Nin10doGmod's Page The Hallway of Three * UndertaleAUwikipersonandthings and 1WikiconstructionTemmie1 are found here. * Where Underswap, Underfell and Outertale is. * Takes the place of Asgore's castle/New Home. STILL A WIP. BE PATIENT Category:AUs Category:UTAUWikiTale